User blog:Prodigy X/To Whom it May Concern...
For those of you who remember, I had retired once before after I lost adminship for a second time. The first time I lost it was about a year ago because my grandmother had been diagnosed with cervical cancer. Now I will be honest, I hate my grandmother with a great passion; she has treated me like shit since my grandfather passed away in 2001. My mother made a promise to my late grandfather, however, to take care of her once he was gone and that is a promise that ways heavily on me as well. So when she was diagnosed, I was gone for about a month/month and a half to take care of her during chemotherapy. I lost adminship during this time but once I told Ten my story, he put back on as admin. After I lost it once again, I left the wiki and went to BFF for a month or two. At the urgings of User:Kaycherry, however, I got interested in Naruto once again and started to fix up my articles as well as helping her with some of hers. I got a lot of requests for roleplays, but due to scheduling issues with my college classes, I was sadly unable to fulfill these requests. In addition, as if a simple scheduling problem wasn't enough, my grandmother was diagnosed with yet another cancer (which has been taken care of, by the way) and my cat of sixteen years passed away. Now I am usually a pretty nice guy and I am very approachable both on the site and in chat; I am willing to help anyone in need. I must excuse myself for being miserable, but I hope that I am entitled to a little misery; this and my "family" (my mother and sister...hardly a family but I still love them all the same) are about all I have left. I have no friends in real life, as pathetic as that may seem, and this is the truth; I have no reason to lie about such a serious matter. I have been bullied my entire life, or at least until I started to grow muscle mass and got bigger than the bullies...for the most part. After that is when I started getting used for the things I possessed, including everything from knowledge to money and everything in between. As such, I have an extremely hard time trusting people because virtually everyone who has entered and left my life have been liars, thieves and losers. To me, everyone is guilty until proven innocent and I hate having to live my life like this, but this is all I know... As such, the wiki community on here, on BFF and on my own Young Justice Legacy Wiki are pretty much all that I have for friends, but as of late, this trend seems to be shifting. It seems like every time I come on to chat, I can't even get a simple hello anymore, and I used to have people saying hello to me all the time (without needing to say hello first). I also used to get a lot of offers to join stories and, like the roleplay requests, I was unfortunately unable to make those either due to my college classes and other issues (some of you may remember my heart attack right before Chrono's chūnin exams storyline). I also know that I said some things that have upset some people, or someone rather, and I am truly, truly sorry for that. I find, though, that it is hard for me to determine who are my real friends and people who are out to use me for their own gain, or "fake friends" as I call them. Kind people are virtually non-existent in my life and it seems like no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I can never seem to meet the right people. Regardless of the way I have been treated, I am a very helpful person and love helping people in need; it is one of the many reasons why I decided to study criminal justice to be a police officer. I NEVER want anyone to have to experience the same pain and loneliness I have had to endure. I hardly ever end up writing my own stories, mostly because of time restrictions in my schedule. If anyone needs my help, I am always here to help people; anyone who truly knows me knows that. All you need to do is leave me a message on my message wall and will do everything in my power to help. Recently, though, I just do not feel the reciprocation from everyone else and, to be honest, it feels like I am not even needed here anymore, let alone wanted... I am not looking for pity or anything like that; I just want people to say what they really think about me to my face. If you really are my friends, then just remind me every now and then. :P Now, I will still be hanging around helping out everyone who needs it; I am not going to leave altogether (I know that there has to be at least ONE person who got that vibe from this blog...I hope). I will be working on my Naruto: Yoha series and I would like to make a few other characters to add to the stories of others. If anyone is interested in having one of these soon-to-be created characters, please let me know and I will do my best to meet their deadlines. My heart is still recovering but it is about 90% healed now and I will be able to spend more time on these characters. I do have Bleach stuff I am working on, especially my Steffan Van Kessler, and anyone interested in that can leave me a message on BFF message wall. Thanks for the time. Godspeed and Excelsior. Prodigy (Speak and Be Heard) 19:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) P.S.- The deadline for the Naruto: Yoha auditions end on June 12. There is no exact time as to when this ends but since there are so many people in different time zones, I will probably end it whenever I sign on that week. Category:Blog posts